Fever
by snheetah
Summary: Tony gives Michelle fever. Songfic.


**I don't own 24 or the song 'Fever' by Peggy Lee**

* * *

At CTU, Michelle was working silently to her desk, typing on her computer. She sighed as she looked at the harsh computer screen. She was tired for she didn't get much sleep last night. She hadn't slept because she had been thinking about him. That _him _worked right at CTU. He was cute and a gentleman. He went by the title of Tony Almeida. She secretly blushed when Tony walked over to her station.

"Hey Michelle," Tony greeted her, "here's a file on him." He handed her a manila folder on the terrorist that they go information about.

Michelle extended her nearly shaking arm and took the folder in her hand. "Thanks Tony," she said as she took it. Tony gave her a smile and walked away from her. Michelle clutched the folder in her arms as if she was hugging a present that Tony had given her.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

Michelle had been having a lot dreams with Tony lately. She had dreams with him when they were kissing at a restaurant or at the park when they were having a picnic. She was still thinking about his touch in her dreams. It was so real.

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bare _

_You give me fever_

She also remembered in one of her dreams where he kissed her passionately. It was sweet, romantic, and soft. When he kissed her in her dream she got a type heat going through her body. It was love.

_When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night_

Every day and every night she always thought about him. When she kept thinking about him her days just flew by.

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night_

As Michelle was looking at her computer, she didn't notice Tony coming over to her. "Michelle," he said.

_I light up when you call my name and you know I gonna treat you right, you give me fever_

_Michelle_. She liked the way he said her name. He said it as if he was caring about her. She liked his voice. It was sweet and caring. She wanted him to kiss her, to hold her tightly so they both could experience the love that she had for him. She wanted to have that emotion of heat running through her body just like she had in her dreams. She wanted him to hold her so she could experience his real touch.

"Yeah," she said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Don't forget about the file," he reminded her, "there's something in there that's really important."

"Alright," she nodded as she gave him a small smile.

_You when kiss me, fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! In the morning, fever all through the night_

_Everybody's got the fever that is something you all know _

_Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago_

She wanted him to know that she loved him. To her, he was this special man. A man that you cannot find anywhere else in the world. He was a unique being and Michelle really wanted him. She wanted to know if Tony felt the same way about her also.

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame now giveth fever."_

"_When we kisseth, fever with thy flame in youse."_

"_Fever! I'm the fire. Fever yeah I burn for sooth."_

She heard a tiny sound on her computer, she looked up at the computer and saw that it was a message from Tony. She opened the message. It said: _Meet me in the hall. I have to tell you something important. Don't forget to bring the file._

Michelle looked from the computer to the file. _Maybe he wants to talk to me about the terrorist. Maybe he knows something important about it._ She clutched the folder to her chest and got up from her desk.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas, had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him,_

_She said, "daddy oh don't you dare he gives me fever!"_

"_With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight. Fever! I'm his misses and daddy won't you treat him right?"_

Michelle arrived to the hallway and waited there. She leaned against the wall, still clutching the folder close to her chest. She heard a buzzing on her phone. She fished it out of her pocket and saw that she had a new message. The message said: _Open the folder._

Michelle put one side of the folder on her other hand and flipped the folder open. There was only one paper there, paper clipped to the top. It said: _Will you go out with me tonight?_

Michelle looked at the paper and then looked up. She felt this urge to go and ask him out. As she was about to turn she saw Tony there leaning to the wall and looking at her. He had this slight smile on his face.

"Will you?" he asked her.

Michelle smiled as the activity of butterflies commenced in her stomach. Showing her best smile to him she said, "yes."

Tony's smile grew wider. Michelle couldn't help but stare at his handsome smile. There was something about Tony that made her like him. Honest, caring, honorable, and quite a gentleman that she loved. She couldn't help but smile more at him.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he told her.

"Alright," Michelle said. Tony patted her cheek and giving her a last smile walked away. Michelle let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall again and sank to the ground as she let her fever for Tony take hold of her emotions.

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made,_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be at Fahrenheit or Centigrade_

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss them, fever if you really learn_

_Fever! Till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn, what a lovely way to burn_

* * *

THE END


End file.
